1900revenge
by dame-alyssa
Summary: Sequel to my story 'WHAT THE...' Dean gets his revenge on Castiel. Rated T more for implied content than actual. No spoilers, just some fun :D


The droning buzz of a mobile phone echoed through the room. Everyone at the table tired to ignore it but it was getting difficult. The persistent ''bbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzz'' had been going off all afternoon and patience was wearing thin. As it went off again Sam slapped his hand on the table and starred at Castiel in frustration.

"You going to get that?"

"What?" Castiel shifted uneasily, eyeing his phone. "No."

"Why not?"

''It's not important."

"No, but its fricking annoying!"

Dean looked up from the tome he was reading and joined the conversation.

"Who the hell is texting you anyway? I thought only us and Bobby had your number."

Embarrassment and horror crossed Castiel's face. ''It's nothing, no one. It doesn't matter." He looked away from Sam and Dean's questioning eyes, pretending to be really interested in the seam of his trench coat.

"Cas, who's on the phone?" Castiel ignored Sam's question, resolutely starring into his lap. "Cas?" The phone buzzed again and Sam lunged for it. Castiel saw him from the corner of his eye and grabbed for the phone too. Both laid hands on it at the same time.

"Gimmi the phone Cas" Sam said threateningly.

"No"

"Cas"

"No"

"CAS!"

''NO!''

A tussle erupted between them but eventually Sam won out, wrestling the phone from Castiel's fingers.

"Now we will see who is OH MY GOD!" Sam had flipped the phone open and was gaping in horror at the screen.

"What?" Dean looked between Sam and Castiel, who was if possible even more embarrassed than before, waiting for an answer. Sam scrolled through the phone with the occasional ''ARGH!" or "Gross!" making Castiel redder with every outburst. The look of disgust on Sam's face had peaked Dean's curiosity and the frustration of not getting an answer was becoming too much.

"Sam! What's the deal?" Sam looked up and took a moment to answer, as if trying to find the right words.

''Angels…Gone…Wild…"

"What?" Dean rose from his seat and took the phone from Sam "WHOAH!" Dean grinned mischievously at Castiel, who seemed to be wishing for Raphael to appear and smite him then and there. "You kinky son of a bitch! Signing up to a porn service, and here I was losing hope you would ever loosen up!" Dean's grin widened, "Now she is loose" He turned the phone to Castiel who flinched and pushed it away.

''I didn't sign up for it!'' Castiel protested, "It just appeared on my phone!" Sam and Dean looked at him with expressions clearly smelling BS. ''IT DID!" Castiel was getting desperate, ''I didn't put it there and I don't know how to take it off!"

Dean, who had continued to browse through the phone, let out an amused chuckle. "Hey, check this out," he held another sample out to Sam. "She's no angel."

Sam turned his glare to Dean. "That's disgusting, put it away."

''And get it off the phone! Please!" Castiel begged.

"You sure man? This is some…interesting…stuff and they are having an Asian Angels marathon tomorrow, sure you didn't want to wait for that?" Dean said, taking delight in Castiel's discomfort as much as the mobile content.

"NO! Just get it off!"

''Ok, your choice," Dean began to navigate the services unsubscribe labyrinth. "but if you ever mess with my car again, you are gonna wish Angels Gone Wild was all that happened to you" Dean snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Castiel, his face stone cold serious. Pieces finally falling into place, Castiel starred up at Dean.

''You did that, for cling filming your car?" He took the phone from Dean's hand, looking hurt. "The car was funny Dean, that was just mean"

"Oh I don't know the look on your face was pretty funny." Dean grinned again, but the treat stayed in his eyes. He turned to Sam, who was sniggering in the back ground. ''Keep laughing Sammy, you're next!" Sam was silenced immediately under his brother murderous gaze. Dean gave them both one last look before leaving the room, secretly satisfied with himself. He knew Sam would never relax until he had got his revenge, and he didn't plan on that for a long time.


End file.
